Saints
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Will finally has the heart-to-heart Jack's being waiting for months to hear.


**Saints**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Will Turner/Cap'n Jack Sparrow

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rated: T**

**Summary: **Will finally has the heart-to-heart Jack's being waiting for months to hear.

**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbeans and its characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

_Last born of the clan, first one to be free_

_Loved them deadly nights, that chilled him to the bone_

_Words were cried at night, in unforgiving tones_

_Violence from without and anger from within._

**Jonathan Low by Vampire Weekend**

Jack Sparrow smirked at the scene playing in front of him, the scene he'd seen many a times before and was positive he'd see many more. There, down at yet another fight in the ship was Will Turner - the very son of Bootstrap Bill. Will Turner, the boy that was born with pirate blood, that met innocence and then was brought back to a life full of sins.

"Enough!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted in his hoarse voice due to all the years of rum drinking. The Captain walked to the two men to see why the fight was still going on and then he realized that one man was positively unconscious from the fist fight and there, on top of him was Will Turner, still beating the crap out of the sailor and looking rather unharmed.

Jack picked him from the behind of his shirt and Will turned around to fight some more. It only took one punch at Jack for the Captain to withdraw his sword and put it neatly on Will's neck, silently daring him to make another fight move.

"When 'enough' is said by the cap'n to the fighter, the fighter stops the fight on the ground that me 'enough' commended, savvy mate?" Jack had his ever present sway as he spoke the confusing words.

As confusing as they were, Heaven be damned, Will understood it completely and caught the meaning quite quickly.

"Ay, cap'n." The former blacksmith said.

"Come with me boy." Jack said swaying his way to his cabin. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Ay, Jack! What are you scallywags watching? Back to work!" Jack's second in command shouted to the sailors that were staring at the bloody pulp of man who lad unconscious, still on the floor. "Someone take him down, you bloody bastards!"

Will closed the Captain's door just as the sailors started moving as turned around to face the deliverer of his fate - who was already sat with his feet on top of his desk, a classic bottle of rum on his hand.

"Ye know, the sailors will start questionin' the Cap'n - which is I - about me leadership and lack of punishment for ye, lad."

"You and I both know they won't." Will said as he sat in a chair opposite to him.

"Ay." Jack drank from his favorite rink and passed the bottle to the other. "But I cannot let ye continue with this. I already told ye before, lad... and ye hear not me words. Ye forced me to be leaving ye at Port Royal, lad. Cheers, ye'll be again with your bony lass, mate."

"What?!" Will got up so fast that Jack missed a second in his view and suddenly saw the other leaning over the desk, a mad look on his eyes. "You can't do this, Jack. You can't leave me at Port Royal! They'll kill me!" Will breathed in quickly an changed his tone of voice. "We had a deal, Jack."

"Lad, ye knew fully well 'bout the deal me made. I'm still waiting to 'ear what 'appened to ye after I left." Jack suddenly turned into a all business mode. "Maybe ye'd start talking now. Ye have ten hours , lad, until we get to Port Royal in the morning.

Will ran his hand through his hair and nervously paced around the room. For a split second he thought about taking Jack's liquid courage, see if it helped him talk but he snapped out it and reminded himself that a man took responsibilities for his actions.

"We had sex." He sighed at least.

"Don't ye mean 'love', lad?" The sneaky pirate arched an eyebrow.

"I mean sex, Jack." Will took a seat on the floor, near the door, closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall to start the story. "It all started a couple months after we got back... we started seeing each other more, she would tell the Governor that I was teaching her how to fight with a sword, saying how it had saved her life when she was captive. He was obviously apprehensive first, but let her anyway.

"At first we did fight, until the day we couldn't take it anymore. After the first times, Elizabeth started acting weird and suspended our lessons for a few weeks. I was worried I had done something wrong but she wouldn't talk to me. And as soon as she started ignoring me, she stopped.

"We continued _fucking_ for the next week but the whole situation started annoying me... and one day I had enough and was... rougher."

Jack immediately put his feet down from the desk and got up, he marched straight to the spot where Will was and pulled him up. Hid face held an angry expression and he never looked more sober.

"Are ye tellin' me that you _raped_ Elizabeth?" True, after getting to actually know her, Jack was never fond of the girl. But rape was entirely different matter. "Ye better not be tellin' that ye arr escapin' Port Royal!" Jack held him by his shirt and it took Will a moment or two to get away from his fast becoming death grip.

"No! I would never do that!" The young lad looked at the captain with a disgusted look. " I'm not escaping the noose! I said I was rougher than usual and after it, she said she couldn't keep doing that anymore, that the _Comodore_ had always been gentle with her, that _he made love_ to her!" Will shouted in frustration, not caring if there was someone on the deck that might hear him. He took a breath to calm down, Jack slowly releasing him, but not backing away from Will yet. "She... That's why I jumped on the Pearl when you stopped at Port Royal. I cannot go back, Jack. I will kill somebody if I do."

The young pirate finally let go and fell to the floor again; he held his head with his hands, gripping his hair hard and pulling it desperately.

"Please don't send me back, I'm begging you, Jack."

Jack walked back towards his desk and grabbed his beloved bottle of rum and walked back to Will, offering it. The young, troubled man snatched it away from him and drank a large quantity of the content, feeling it burn on his throat and warming his stomach. He laughed humorlessly at Jack.

"I can't believe you thought I would rape Elizabeth." He made a face of disgust again.

"Ye had me worried, lad. I never would think ye'd like it rough." Jack swayed as he thought. "Or was it a one-time thing?"

"Don't you pay attention to what I say?" Will sneered at him. "I've said I was rough_er_ than before that last time." He stopped looking at the captain's eyes and started whispering the next confession. "I don't know how to take it slow and gentle, Jack... I like it rough."

He drank more from the bottle, wanting more liquid courage to continue talking to the older pirate. Jack sat - uncharacteristically - cross legged next to him.

"She was too fragile!" He spoke with anger, but Jack did not know who he was mad to. "Women get hurt easily. I can't..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Ye can't bring yourself to 'urt 'em." Will looked at him with hooded eyes and nodded slowly "So ye want to be rougher, lad?" He waited a bit, but Will suddenly seemed to refuse to talk. "That leaves ye one choice only, mate."

"The Church?" Will responded half mockingly.

Jack laughed at what he heard and took his bottle from Will's hands, drinking a bit of his holy-water and giving it back to the delusional young pirate. As if he could live a sacred life.

"I mean 'men', lad. It's what I do at least." Jack stood up and moved around the cabin with ease, leaving Will to stare open mouthed at him, thinking of the implications of the statement.

**The end.**


End file.
